


Пустое место (и чем его заполнить)

by neun_geschichten



Category: Southland
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон открывает глаза. На часах три ебаных утра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустое место (и чем его заполнить)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Space (What to Put In It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123627) by [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc). 



Если сразу к сути, то Джон уволился из Корпуса гребаных сто лет назад, но до сих пор просыпается (если до этого, конечно, соизволил вырубиться) в три, мать их, часа ночи, а все из-за их прирожденного мудозвона-лейтенанта, который думал, что подрывать свой взвод сигналом газовой атаки, когда ему заблагорассудится, будь то дождь, ясное солнышко или, блядь, прямо сейчас, — это охренительно забавно. Спустя шесть месяцев таких ложных тревог в одно и то же время, внутренние часы Джона окончательно охуели. Он никогда не встречал старшего офицера, который бы заслуживал гранаты в заднице больше, чем лейтенант Уильям Дж. Джерольд из Жопы Далекой Джорджии, и надеется, что в будущем не удостоится этой сраной чести еще разок.  
  
Это было в те стародавние времена, когда он еще не умел держать свой буйный нрав в узде, хотя, когда его униформа не скрывала бандажа для спины или руки не тряслись, пока он откупоривал баночку с таблетками, — чувство тоже было взаимным. Диво, что ему ни разу не впаяли дисциплинарного взыскания и не вышвырнули из Морской Пехоты к черту на рога, скажем спасибо сержанту Рабиновичу.  
  
И вот он не спит, разглядывая шесть трещин на грязно-белом потолке. В углу просматривается клякса бледно-голубой краски. Валик слишком неаккуратно проехался по углу, Карен тогда любовно назвала его долбоебом.  
  
Сейчас ему еще более хреново, чем когда ему было лет двадцать и он дрочил на светлый образ лейтенанта Джерольда, танцующего где-нибудь на минном поле.  
  
Джон чувствует прикосновение мягкой кожи к бедру. Он поворачивает голову влево, вниз, и в его поле зрения попадает…  
  
Джон моргает. По какой-то причине его глаза видят происходящее фрагментарно. Он аккуратно прижимает бедром костяшки чужой кисти к матрасу. Ладонь сразу шевелится, запястье начинает поворачиваться. Рука лежит под неудобным углом. Забавная штука — сон, хрена с два кто-нибудь, будучи в сознании, смог бы закрутить так конечность и не помереть от приступа боли.  
  
У Джона большая кровать. И до этого Бен еще ни разу в ней не спал.  
  
Есть распорядок, Джону нравится хороший распорядок. Нравится знать, что будет ночью. Они уходят со смены, раздеваются, трахаются, потом обычно остается время на душ и пиво до того, как Бен отчалит на своей дорогущей тачке куда-то, где он зависает, когда не проводит время с Джоном.  
  
Но сегодня было шестнадцать идиотских звонков подряд, — Бен записывал их в блокнот, — и под конец какая-то обсаженная сучка выкинула ребенка в бассейн и, прежде чем заявлять о пропаже крошки Томми, даже не потрудилась проверить, есть ли у мелкого врожденное умение грести по-собачьи.  
  
Бен был «на ногах» всю оставшуюся смену, ни разу не покинув патрульной машины. А Джон просто хотел пива и таблетку, и не упахиваться вот так, до зеленых чертей. Но у них был распорядок, к тому же Бен начинал выходить из себя, если Джон предпочитал бухло и таблетки его наглой жопе, поэтому вместо того, чтобы по-тихому свалить из раздевалки, Джон притащил новичка домой. Они разделись, они потрахались... а потом все как в тумане.  
  
Джон облизал губы и сосредоточился.  
  
Джон помнил вкус его кожи, чуть островатой от мыла, его пота, стекающего по подбородку к губам. Он чувствовал жар его тела, то гладкое электрическое ощущение щетины под языком, чувствовал, как толкался в его крепкую задницу, помнит, как кричал Бен во время оргазма, жестко насаживаясь на его член, и потом... потом, думает Джон, он, должно быть, уснул, что, мать его, странно.  
  
Потому что он нечасто с кем-то засыпал.  
  
Но, вероятно, так и случилось, и Бен, скорее всего, последовал его примеру, ведь они были голые, все в сперме и в одной кровати.   
  
Бен лежит на боку, рука вытянута и прикрывает толстый член, который Джон сосет каждую вторую пятницу или когда ему приспичит вот уже на протяжении пары недель. Он смотрит, как Бен дергается, как на лбу появляются морщинки, когда он переворачивается на живот. Бен зевает, прижимая подбородком подушку. Джону хочется засунуть палец ему в рот. Скользнуть по этому красному, похотливому языку мимо кромки идеальных зубов и смотреть, как Бен Шерман сосет его средний палец как последняя шлюшка.   
  
Бен убирает руку от бедра Джона. И тот хмурится. Бен снова зевает, только в этот раз его глупые глазенки открываются, как у какого-то гребаного... Бена.  
  
Он еще не проснулся. Если бы проснулся, Джон более чем уверен, то тогда бы не щурился на него так, не морщил нос, и не облизывал губы, и не вздыхал, будто страшно устал и ему так комфортно сейчас, что было бы грешно трахать его, пока он окончательно не проснется, а потом запихать в душ.  
  
Да пошло оно все нахрен Боженьке в зад.  
  
Джон прикрывает ладонью глаза и трет с такой силой, будто может выдавить образ Бена, разложенного на простынях, голого, сонного, в засохшей сперме и смазке.  
Бен издает звук. Даже не слово толком, и Джон дотягивается рукой, чтобы обхватить его за затылок. Он устраивается поудобнее, подсунув левое предплечье под подушку, и закрывает глаза.  
  
— Засыпай, новичок, — бубнит он.  
  
Бен снова издает какой-то звук. Наверно соглашается, думает Джон.


End file.
